


A More Permanent Bipper

by Silverfire12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddles, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, Flashback Chapters, Fluff, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Nerdy Dipper Pines, Nerdy bill cipher, Sassy Bill, Sassy Dipper, au permanent bipper, au weirdmageddon never happened, bill loves dipper, healthy relationship, post college pine twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: Four years after graduated from college, Mason “Dipper” Pines has been living the life. He had been given the keys to the Mystery Shack as a graduation present, and he has a pretty successful career in creative writing. He has friends and a loving family.Oh, and a demon boyfriend who he shares a body with and only he can see.





	A More Permanent Bipper

“Dipper! Breakfast is ready! I made pancakes!” Cried Mabel as she knocked on his door. Groaning, Dipper slowly blinked open his eyes.

“Ugh, morning,” he said as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

 _”Morning, my Sapling!”_ Came the response. The young man smiled as the familiar voice echoed through his head.

“How are you this morning?” Dipper asked as he stood up. He could sense that Bill was shrugging.

 _”Pretty good,”_ he commented. _”I managed to actually interact with the mindscape without it attempting to attack me for a few seconds,”_ he said, downplaying it like it was nothing, but Dipper could feel the excitement radiating from the little yellow triangle in his head.

“That’s great!” He exclaimed. “That’s the first time in what, four years?” He asked.

 _”Five years, three months, twelve days, and thirteen hours,”_ Bill said.

“Wow, You must be incredibly excited,” Dipper said before closing his eyes and allowing the feeling of falling back to overtake him.

“Whoa!” Bill exclaimed as he was suddenly thrust forwards, forced into being in control of the body. “Jeez, at least warn me before you do that!” He exclaimed, his stance changing from the more guarded one Dipper had, to a much more open one.

 _”Sorry!”_ Dipper apologized, his voice now solely in their head. _”I just thought you’d enjoy having control of us for at least breakfast,”_ he said, feeling Bill blink in surprise.

“Really?” He asked. Dipper nodded, carefully separating himself from their shared body so he was floating next to Bill. He wasn’t in the mindscape, that had been cut off from the world a long time ago due to him and Ford trying to kill Bill. He felt horrible about it, but Bill had forgiven him a while ago.

 _“Yep! Just make sure you put on the contacts and don’t say anything that’ll make Mabel suspicious,”_ Dipper said. “ _We’ve gone four years without being caught and Mabel’s going to go back to New York in a week,_ ” he said.

“Okay,” Bill said as he looked at Dipper before walking over to the dresser. While Dipper needed glasses, Bill didn’t. The two still didn’t understand why. However, with a small amount of magic, the two had managed to get the contacts to respond to the magical signature of the one in charge.

“DIPPER! COME DOWN!” Mabel cried. Dipper chuckled as he dove back into their body and took control of just their mouth.

“I’M PUTTING MY CONTACTS IN!” He called before jumping back out of their body. He and Bill had been doing this for so long that Bill didn’t even flinch at the weird feeling. Instead, he just finished putting in the contacts.

“They still work?” Bill asked as he looked over at where Dipper was, eyes no longer the unnatural yellow that signified that Bill was in control. Dipper nodded.

 _“Yep!”_ He exclaimed as he floated around, not at all weirded out by the weightless sensation that always accompanied being out of his body. _”We look good~!”_ He said, earning a snort from the demon now controlling his body.

“It’s only cause I’m in control,” Bill said as he stepped out of their room.

 _”Maybe,”_ Dipper said, floating in front of Bill and smirking at him. _”Give me a kiss and I might agree~”_ Bill laughed.

“Alright, Mr. Pines,” he said as he leaned forward and gave his boyfriend of two months a kiss. That was another thing they hadn’t figured out yet. Whenever one separated from their body, they could physically interact with each other. Just each other though. Dipper smiled as he grabbed Bill’s hand.

 _”Come on, let’s get you some pancakes!”_ He chirped as he tugged Bill down.

“Okay, okay!” Bill laughed as he walked down the stairs and let go of Dipper’s hand. “Let’s go see your sister,” he said quietly before walking towards the kitchen, watching Dipper float around in front of him as he walked in.

“Ah, Dipper, there you are!” Came a voice that made both Dipper and Bill freeze.

“Morning Dip-Dop! You see why I wanted you to come down?” Mabel asked with a grin from her spot between Stan and Ford.

“M-morning...” Bill said as he stared at the group in horror. Mabel and Stan looked at each other in confusion as Ford’s eyes widened.

“Dipper? You okay? You sound off,” Stan said. This snapped Dipper out of his trance as he dove into the shared body and took control of the mouth. Before he could say anything however, Ford stood up and practically tackled Bill.

“Grunkle Ford!” Mabel cried as she stood up and started towards Ford.

“Stay back!” Ford snapped, causing Bill to whimper. “What did you do with Dipper, Bill?!” He screamed.

“BILL?!” Mabel cried in surprise, a look of pure horror crossing her face as she stared at Bill.

“G-Grunkle Ford, it’s me!” Dipper said, speaking up from his spot underneath Ford’s arm, forcing his fear down. “Look at my eyes!” He said. Ford paused and was about to step back when Mabel approached behind, eyes narrowed. It seemed like she actually agreed with Ford.

“He has contacts in,” she said simply, causing Dipper to fight back a groan. Pulling away from the mouth, Dipper gave Bill a nod. There was a sensation of pulling and Dipper was now in control.

“Would me taking my contacts out make you happy?” He asked, fighting the laughter bubbling in him as he saw Bill floating behind Ford in his human form, flipping the older man off. He preferred to be in his human form while outside of their head, and Dipper wasn’t complaining.

“Fine,” Mabel said after she and Ford shared a nod. Ford stood up and got off of Dipper.

“You guys are freaking out over nothing,” he grumbled as he pushed himself up, receiving a bit of help from Bill. If anyone noticed that his shirt was bunching up oddly in the back, they didn’t say anything.

“We’ll see about that,” Ford said as he followed Dipper to a mirror, voice hard with anger.

 _”You know, I wonder what would happen if we told him we’re dating~”_ Bill said, hand settling on Dipper’s lower back, causing Dipper to almost jump. He gave Bill the best glare he could before stepping over to the mirror and removing his contacts, checking to make sure they weren’t still colored. Throwing them away, he turned to look at Ford.

“There,” he said as he looked at Ford. “Do you believe me now?” He said, annoyance lacing his tone as he fought back the urge to glare at Ford.

“I... yes,” Ford said before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “But I was afraid that he had come back,” he said. “You understand, right?” He asked, causing the brunette to sigh heavily.

“Yeah, I do,” Dipper lied, looking over Ford’s shoulder and shooting an apologetic look at Bill. “It would be horrible if that monster came back,” he said, guilt coursing through him. Bill just floated down and kissed Dipper’s cheek letting him know he wasn’t mad. “Anyways, can I run up and grab my glasses?” He asked, forcing down his now rising panic. Now that he was no longer annoyed by his great uncle’s paranoia, he was starting to realize just what this meant.

“Sure!” Mabel said, causing the young man to jump, his panic spiking. Bill just started laughing his ass off at his boyfriend, and Dipper sighed heavily, silently thanking the small hint of annoyance that covered up his fear.

“I didn’t know you were there,” he said as he looked at his sister. “Anyways, I’ll be right back,” he said. And with that, Dipper walked towards the staircase, bolting up the stairs and into his room once he was out of view.

“Oh god,” Dipper said as he closed the door. “Grunkle Ford is here!” He exclaimed as he looked at Bill in fear. “What if he finds out about you?!” He asked as he started to hyperventilate, the panic he had been forcing down coming out in full force.

 _”Hey, hey, Sapling, it’s going to be okay,”_ Bill soothed as he pulled Dipper into a tight hug. _”He’s not going to find out, I promise,”_ he said as he rubbed Dipper’s back soothingly. Dipper just buried his face into Bill’s shoulder.

“B-but what if he does?” He asked, hugging Bill back tightly. “Bill, I love you, I can’t loose you!” He exclaimed as he let out a sob. Bill just quietly ran his fingers through Dipper’s hair.

 _”Then we explain to him that there’s no way to separate us,”_ he said soothingly. _”Remember, we’ve been bound for four years,”_ he said. _”Even Sixer knows that separating us after this long can seriously hurt you.”_

“B-but what i-if he f-finds a w-way to d-do it w-without hurting m-me?!” Dipper sobbed, clutching Bill’s shirt like a lifeline as he did.

 _”Then we fight to keep our relationship. Dipper, he won’t find out, I promise,”_ Bill said. _”I won’t take control of anything until he leaves,”_ he said. Dipper sniffed and nodded.

“O-okay...” he said before looking up at Bill. “It’s just... you were almost dead when I found you four years ago,” he said. “You were dying... I just... I can’t bear to see it really happen...” he said, voice growing soft. Bill kissed Dipper gently.

 _”I know, Sapling...”_ he said as he pulled away before tilting Dipper’s head up. _”But trust me, nothing will separate us, I promise...”_

“I... I trust you, Bill...” he muttered before squealing as Bill scooped him up and spun him around. “H-hey!” He exclaimed with a laugh. “Put me down!”

 _”Nope!”_ Bill said with a grin before he smirked. _”Actually~”_ he said, blue eyes glistening with mischief.

“Bill, I don’t trust that face,” Dipper said as he was carried over towards the dresser. “Bill, what are you-!” He was cut off by Bill slamming him against the wall, pinning the brunette’s arms above his head with one hand, tangling his other hand into Dipper’s hair as he pulled the brunette into a heated kiss.

Dipper tried protesting for a few seconds, but he gave up quite quickly, wrapping his legs around the demon’s waist as he returned the kiss, anxiety melting away. He knew he should go back downstairs soon but Bill was tugging on his hair and they hadn’t exactly done anything like this for a while and this was making his stress go away.

 _”Mm, I love you so much..._ ” Bill whispered as he pulled away from his boyfriend. The two locked eyes, no words being needed to show how deep their love was. In just two months, they had both fallen so incredibly hard for each other.

“Dipper! Get your butt down here!” Mable called, causing the two to look away from each other.

“Coming!” Dipper responded before he looked at his boyfriend. “Nothing will tear us apart...” he whispered before he squeezed Bill’s hand and slipped out of his grasp.

 _“Do you want me to go back into our head?”_ Bill asked as he floated around Dipper. Thinking, the young man shook his head.

“Nah, even if I can’t talk to you, just you being there will help calm me,” he said. Bill nodded and smiled at Dipper.

 _“Okay, I’ll stay out,”_ he said as he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, earning a smile from the brown haired man.

“Thank you,” Dipper said before he started towards the downstairs.

“Hey, Bro-Bro!” Mabel said as Dipper came down and into the the kitchen.

“Hey,” he said as he walked over and sat down, subtly brushing up against his invisible boyfriend as he did so. “So, now that you’re convinced I’m not Bill, may I ask why you’re here?” He asked as he looked between Stan and Ford, forcing down his annoyance. He knew it was technically still their house, but he was the one who had been living in it for years.

“Hey, I never believed you were a triangle!” Stan said before chuckling. “But to answer your question, we’re taking a break from being on the ocean,” he explained.

“We’re going to take a road trip,” Ford said. “There are quite a few anomalies in the US, so we’ll be investigating them,” he explained. “We’ll leave at the same Mabel does,” he said.

 _“Oh thank gods, it’s only for a week,”_ Bill said as he sighed in relief. Without really thinking, Dipper nodded.

“Thank gods is right,” he muttered, before looking at his family. “So just a week?” He asked, making sure that he was sure on the dates. Ford nodded.

“Correct,” he said as Dipper subtly let his hand drop below to table so that he could hold Bill’s hand. “I’m sorry it’s such a short time, but, well, research awaits,” he said with a grin.

”I swear, you can’t keep this nerd in one place for more than five minutes!” Stan exclaimed as he nudged his twin playfully.

 _“Damn, even being on that damn boat hasn’t changed Sixer,”_ Bill mumbled as he grabbed Dipper’s hand. Dipper just nodded slightly.

“Oooh, you’re going to be in range of more WiFi!” Mabel exclaimed, brown eyes sparking in excitement. She was obviously beyond excited to be able to talk to Stan and Ford more often. Despite his anxiety over them discovering Bill, Dipper grinned.

“That means I can show you our research more often!” He exclaimed happily. He only realized his slip up when everyone looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean by ‘our’?” Stan asked. Dipper glanced at Bill in fear, begging the demon to give him something. Bill just squeezed his hand.

 _“You and the forest,”_ he said with a reassuring grin.

“Ah, I mean the forest and I,” Dipper said, blushing heavily. “I-I mean, without the forest there’s nothing to discover right?” He said as he took a drink of his coffee. It wasn’t nearly as good as the coffee Bill would make for him in the morning whenever he was too tired to make it himself. Mabel just sighed.

“Aw, I thought you had finally gotten a boyfriend,” she said with a pout. Bill snorted as Dipper practically choked on his drink.

 _“I love how Shooting Star accidentally guesses the right things so often,”_ he said with a smile, taking far too much delight in his boyfriend’s embarrassment.

“Wh-what?!” Dipper exclaimed, face turning as red as a tomato, much to the amusement of everyone around him, especially Bill. “Wh-why would you think that?!” He exclaimed.

“I mean, you spend all your days here alone,” Mabel said as she held up her hand and started counting. “You just referred to the forest as if it were a separate entity, and you haven’t dated since that one time in high school,” she said as she looked at her twin. Dipper turned an even brighter shade of red.

“W-we do not m-mention the high school dating,” he mumbled as he started shoving pancakes in his mouth. His plan was to scarf everything down before going out into the woods to screw around with Bill.

 _“Oooh, what’s this about high school dating..?”_ Bill asked as he floated above Dipper. Dipper just glared at him. _“Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!”_ The dream demon chanted as Dipper finished his breakfast.

“I’m going to go on a walk, alone,” the young adult announced as he stood up. “There’s something I want to check out, I’ll be back in a few hours,” he said, not even looking at his family.

“Aww, come on Bro-Bro! You can ignore the forest for a week!” Mabel exclaimed, and Dipper could just tell she was giving him puppy dog eyes. He just shook his head.

“I can’t,” Dipper said as he started putting his hiking boots on. Grabbing his journal from its place on a table next to his boots, the man stood up. “This is something that I have been told is very rare,” he said. He didn’t bother to wait for anyone to answer. He just threw his signature hat on and started towards the door. “I’ll see you guys later!” And with that, he was off towards the forest, Bill hot on his heels.

 _“Pine Tree, what happened in high school?”_ Bill asked once they were far enough away. Dipper groaned loudly.

“We are not talking about this,” he said as he started towards their secret date spot. “I’m not telling you about the most embarrassing thing that’s happened to me since the gaddamn lamby dance,” he said as he continued walking. They had their main one close to the shack, but Dipper didn’t want to go to that one now, as he didn’t want to risk being caught. Bill just smirked as he grabbed Dipper’s hand.

 _“I can always look through your memories you know~”_ he said as he kissed Dipper’s cheek. The man sighed again as he looked away, cheeks reddening. Deep down, he was grateful to the demon for keeping his mind off of the tense hell that would be the next week. Bill was obviously only pushing to know what it was to be able to distract him from what was actually going on.

“Ugh, fine,” Dipper said, annoyance evident in his posture, but gratitude evident in his eyes. Crossing his arms, the brunette sat down, making sure to flip Bill off as he did so. < p>

 _“Didn’t know you were into that,”_ Bill said with a snort, earning a sigh from Dipper.

“Why am I dating you again?” He asked as he looked over at the blonde, trying to mask the mirth in his eyes. He really did love Bill. He loved his smile, his eyes, his sense of humor, his quirkiness, his love... he loved everything the demon had to offer, and from the way that Bill looked at him, it was obvious that he felt the same way.

 _”Because I’m hot as hell and you love me,”_ Bill said, smirking as he did so. Honestly, Dipper couldn’t argue with that. Bill was beyond handsome. He had stunning blue eyes that reminded Dipper of the sea, and beautiful golden hair that felt like silk. He often wore a golden swallow-tail coat with a brick pattern on the tails whenever he was out, along with a white dress shirt, black dress pants, a black bow tie, and black dress shoes. Underneath that however, was a muscular body with abs that Dipper could stare at for days. However, Dipper’s favorite part of Bill was his smile. It wasn’t obvious at first glance, but behind those beautiful lips were two fangs. They weren’t big, but they were there if one looked closely.

”You wish,” Dipper said with a snort, eyes sparkling in amusement as he lied. “But anyways, what happened in high school was more embarrassing than anything else,” he started, subconsciously leaning back as Bill came behind him and hugged him.

“I started dating this girl,” he said, pausing as Bill laughed. “Yes, a girl,” he said, a smile working its way onto his face. Bill’s laughter really was infectious. “And, well, to make a long story short, when she suggested that we make out, I kind of just froze before barfing on her,” he said, blushing. “She refused to talk to me for the rest of our high school career,” he said with a laugh.

 _“Haha! That’s so totally you!”_ Bill laughed as he leaned over and kissed Dipper. _“I guess I should take you wanting to make out with me as a compliment, huh?”_ He said, causing Dipper to snort.

“Or maybe you should take it as a confirmation that I’m gay,” he shot back playfully before kissing Bill back. Pushing himself to his feet, he smiled.

“Come on. We should probably do something to make sure everyone actually believes my story about this super rare event I’m going to go to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise how they became fused will be explained through flash backs! 
> 
> But anyways, here’s my first chapter for my fic. I’m going to be updating this very sporadically, so please don’t ask when the next chapter is. That just makes me want to work on it less.


End file.
